


Flush

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet/PWP. Agron gives Nasir an enema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flush

**Author's Note:**

> Was Untitled Nagron Enema Porn

Sliding that slicked-up nozzle into Nasir hole, stroking Nasir face while Nasir digs his fingernails into Agron’s bicep.  Telling him: It will not hurt, I am here, hold on to me Nasir.

Agron, I- I cannot…

I have you.

And it’s all the way in and Agron start gently squeezing that water into Nasir while Nasir squirms.

Do you feel me filling you? Agron ask, rubbing Nasir’s tense belly.  Relax for Agron and simply feel it.

And Nasir does relax, and he does feel it, the gush in his tunnel and the flood in his guts and the

Agron!

And Agron smiles down at Nasir’s unfocused eyes. You are doing so well, Nasir. 

By the time Nasir has taken every drop he is babbling to himself, moaning, calling Agron’s name like a filthy prayer.

Agron slowly pulls out the nozzle, smoothly replaces it with a slick thumb.

And not a drop of water is spilled.

The shudder that goes through Nasir travels up Agron’s arm and despite hsi intentions to simply sit back and watch, he is all over Nasir, holding him close with his free arm, licking his neck, sucking his lips, tasting his tongue.  No biting, not now, because Nasir cannot take-

Agron, I cannot…

You can, Agron reassures.  You will be brave for me and take it.

And Nasir finds he can be brave - for all of five deliciously torturous minutes.

When Agron lifts him, holds him over the tub places in the middle of their bedroom, Nasir clings and hides and whimpers, but Agron’s thumb stays. 

Until it doesn’t, and Nasir blushes at the sounds of water being released, attempts to stop the flow of it, but cannot…

Shh.  It is alright.  And Agron carries him to their bed to distract him by filling him up with something more familiar…


End file.
